


A little help goes a long way

by Jinxbymidnight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxbymidnight/pseuds/Jinxbymidnight
Summary: After your boyfriend breaks up with you, a friend recommends a ritual for help and everything seemed to be going well, but you couldn't help but wonder what the price for this would be...He said he wouldn't take your soul, so you'd be safe...Right?





	A little help goes a long way

After an unsuccessful ritual, you went to  
the kitchen to grab yourself some food to comfort yourself and soon made your way back to your room with a tub of ice cream in hand 

The tub quickly fell out your hand as you froze in the doorway, eyes wide and staring at the man whose back was to  
you

You took a deep breath, watching the man closely as he turned to face you

His red eyes glinted behind his strange mask as he scanned you up and  
down, eyes taking on a dangerous glint 

"W-who are you?" You whispered, unable to tears your attention away him

"Who? Me?" He seemed a little offended "Oh, you hurt me, darling"

His offended stance quickly turned to smugness as you stared at him, unsure of whether or not to attack him 

"First you invite me here, and now you pretend you don't even know me... And I'm supposed to help you"

Oh 

So that's who he was 

You took a step forward 

"My name is-" 

"(Name). Yes, I know"

You blinked 

"You... You know my name?" 

"I screen all requests that come through. But onto you. You came to me for help" 

You blinked and he was suddenly in front of you, cupping your face gently in his dangerous looking claws 

One slip from those could easily decapitate you 

But you somehow got the feeling that he wouldn't hurt you 

"I seal all my deals with a kiss, you know... So tell me, my dear, what do you desire?" 

You tried to ignore the awkwardness at being touched by this strange demon and took a deep breath 

"I want revenge. I was just left for someone who was prettier and better and who actually had a good future in store... And I want to show him what he's missing out on, and that I can be better" 

You didn't know why you'd told him all of this, you'd only intended to ask for your life to be put together 

You intend to tell him your sob story 

He hummed in acknowledgment 

"Will you help me?" You asked, peering up at him through your lashes 

"Yes. And now, to seal the deal"

Wait what? 

You didn't even have time to even blink before he lifted his mask and sealed his lips to yours 

You hadn't really kissed anyone since your ex so this felt strange.... 

Strange but nice 

You found yourself kissing this strange demon back but you pulled away quickly 

You didn't usually kiss strangers even if they were going to help you 

He seemed disappointed when you pulled away, but pulled down his mask and you started at him 

"What did I just promise myself into?" 

"Oh, nothing serious" he waved a hand dismissively but you were still unsure "Don't worry darling, I didn't take your soul and don't intend to. Relax, and let me do the worrying" 

"Okay" You shrugged 

You didn't have anything to lose anyway 

"Where do we start?" 

"Oh, you don't need to do anything. Just let tomorrow come and accept it as it is" 

You nodded 

"However, if you do need anything at all, call out my name, and I will come" 

Fair enough 

"What is your name?" 

"Tarn" 

This all seemed too good to be true though... 

"What's the price for extra help?" 

"A kiss" he practically purred, eyes glowing behind his mask and you shuddered slightly at the possessive glint in his eyes 

But that couldn't be directed at you, right?


End file.
